


Keep Yourself Warm

by OwenToDawn



Series: 15 Day Lyric Challenge [9]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Asperger Syndrome, Blow Jobs, M/M, Relationship Negotiation, Touch-Starved, boundary setting, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 13:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19442284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwenToDawn/pseuds/OwenToDawn
Summary: “Do you think it’d be possible for anyone to fall in love with me?” Josh asks.Wrench curses, dropping a metal box of spray paint cans on his foot. They’re in his garage working on a car Wrench recently…acquired from a police impound lot for his own personal creative outlet. Something about there being no better canvas then a giant piece of metal.“Why do you ask?” Wrench asks.





	Keep Yourself Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Dipping my toe into this pairing! Which will eventually be in my main Watch Dogs series but not yet haha
> 
> Thank you to Nebs for giving this a read through for me.
> 
> Today's lyric prompt was "It takes more than fucking someone you don’t know/To keep warm" from Keep Yourself Warm by Frightened Rabbit as is the title. I definitely took some liberties with this one by going down the looking at various types of intimacy path. Thanks to Lily for helping me with figuring out what direction I wanted to go! 
> 
> Comments are loved

Josh is good at observing and putting the things he sees together. It’s why he’s such a good hacker. And while he’s not the best communicator in the world, that doesn’t mean he’s incapable of observing the dynamics of the group.

Like the way Wrench and Marcus fall into a sexual relationship that blossoms into a casual intimacy where Marcus kisses the top of Wrench’s head or the eye of his mask on his way out the door. That’s how Josh knows Marcus is around for the long haul. He’s seen plenty of men come by purely because of Sitara. After she sleeps with them, they always leave, like the idea of trying to break through her exterior for something more serious is too much work. But Marcus isn’t like that. He waited and now he’s in too deep to ever leave.

Sitara doesn’t seem bothered by the trail of broken hearts she leaves behind.

“They’re all the type who think a hacker girlfriend would be cool, but then turn around and complain that a woman showing some side boob on a Twitch stream makes her a slut,” she says.

“So why do you sleep with them?” Josh asks from beside her on the couch, eyes resolutely glued to his own lap.

Sitara leans forward, elbows resting on her knees and beer bottle dangling from her finger tips. “It sucks going to bed alone sometimes. That’s all.”

Josh watches her and Horatio dance around each other for the next few months. He watches as their casual intimacy, the way they’d lean into each other, sling a friendly arm around the shoulders, becomes something more. It doesn’t surprise him when they announce they’re dating. And then he’s surrounded by all sorts of people who just love to touch each other all the time, and they must like it going by the smiles on their faces but he just doesn’t understand it himself.

-.-

But he thinks it would be nice. Just because touch can make him uncomfortable doesn’t mean he doesn’t _want_ it. Besides, that’s usually just with strangers.

“Do you think it’d be possible for anyone to fall in love with me?” Josh asks.

Wrench curses, dropping a metal box of spray paint cans on his foot. They’re in his garage working on a car Wrench recently…acquired from a police impound lot for his own personal creative outlet. Something about there being no better canvas then a giant piece of metal.

“Why do you ask?” Wrench asks.

“I mean, Lenny was into me, but I think mostly she wanted to hurt me for her own sexual gratification,” Josh says form where he sits on the work bench, legs swinging restlessly back and forth. “And that’s not love. But that’s all people ever treat me as. A puppy or a fetish and I’m not either of those things.”

Wrench sighs and abandons the spray cans in favor of crossing the garage and hopping up onto the work bench beside him. “Look, I’m probably the last person to come to about these issues. I have no impulse control. Any advice I give you would be terrible.”

“I’m not looking for advice,” Josh says. “I’m…pouting.”

Wrench’s mask eyes go into huge perfect circles and begin to blink rapidly. “Oh.”

“I just want to know what sexual intimacy is like. And non-sexual intimacy,” Josh says.

“Huh…” Wrench looks away from him. “Wanna hold my hand?”

“Yes please.”

Wrench holds it out but Josh doesn’t take it right away. He grabs Wrench’s wrist and studies the way his fingers seem too long for his hand and the way his knuckles seem a size too big. If knuckles had sizes anyways. Then he lays his hand on top, palm to palm, and laces their fingers together. It doesn’t feel good at all.

“This sucks,” Josh says.

“It’s the thumb thing,” Wrench says, wiggling his hand around and reorganizing the order their fingers lay. “That better?”

“Yes, thank you,” Josh says.

Their clasped hands fall between them. Josh decides he likes it quite a lot.

-.-

He wasn’t surprised to see Horatio and Sitara begin dating. He wasn’t surprised about Wrench and Marcus going from sexual partners to boyfriends either. He is definitely surprised to find himself in bed beside Wrench and Marcus watching them caress and touch each other with a standing invitation to join whenever he wants to.

Wrench still has his mask on. Maybe that’s weird for some people but for Josh it makes sense. They still don’t know each other like that. It’s probably different when it’s just Marcus and him.

“Fuck…” Wrench says the word lovingly and like a contented sigh all at once.

"Can I touch him too?” Josh asks.

Marcus pulls back from where he’d been kissing Wrench’s neck. “Sure.”

Josh squirms closer, propping himself up on one arm while his other hand hovers above Wrench’s pale chest crisscrossed with all sorts of tattoos. “Show me how?”

And Marcus does. He guides Josh’s hands over Wrench’s skin and he marvels at the way Wrench comes undone beneath them and the sensation of skin on skin. He knows what it’s like to touch another person. This feels different though, knowing he’s at least partially responsible for the way Wrench arches up beneath them as if he’s eager to chase the touch. Marcus encourages him to firm up his touch. He squeezes and twists at Wrench’s nipples while Marcus slips between his legs to put his mouth on Wrench’s cock.

Josh swallows, mouth feeling dry as he watches. He wonders what it’d feel like, if it’d be more intense than his own hand, too intense so that his noises wouldn’t sound so aroused like Wrench’s but like he was in pain instead. He shakes those thoughts away and presses his lips to one of the tattoos on Wrench’s chest. His lips vibrate with Wrench’s moan. It’s an interesting sensation that makes his own arousal bubble up to the surface and he presses his own cock against Wrench’s thigh. It feels good, the fabric of his sweats muffling the sensation. He thinks that maybe skin on skin contact would be too much too soon.

When Wrench comes, he shakes and goes quiet. Josh pulls back to watch as the mask goes blank, keeping one hand tight on Wrench’s chest like an anchor. He remembers Marcus saying Wrench is easily overwhelmed when he comes and that it helps to have someone keep him in his body, which is something Josh has no issue understanding.

Wrench’s voice returns with a loud sigh as he goes limp on the bed. “Fucking hell Marcus…”

“You’re welcome,” Marcus says with a grin as he sits back on his heels. “You want help with that Josh?”

Josh flushes and looks down at where his hips are pressed flush against Wrench’s thigh. “Maybe not this time. Can there be a next time?”

“I am 100% down for being the guinea pig of your sexual exploration,” Wrench says, reaching out to pat Josh’s shoulder before letting his hand drop back down onto his own stomach.

When Josh sneaks a glance back at Marcus, he’s smiling with the warm smile that’s always made his heart race a little too fast. “Okay…okay cool.”

-.-

Josh likes intimacy, just not the way other people do. He likes the way Marcus looks at him like he’s fallen in love all over again, and the way Wrench calls him babe when asking him to pass a screwdriver or blowtorch. He likes the way Horatio pats his shoulder at the end of a long night and the way Sitara’s hair feels against his skin when he runs his fingers through it as she rests her head in his lap during a movie night.

More than that, he likes the family he’s found.


End file.
